


It Started with a Like

by killingxrangers



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingxrangers/pseuds/killingxrangers
Summary: Trini didn't use social media much, but when she finally posted a picture of herself she was surprised to see Kimberly Hart, HBIC at their school, liking and commenting on the photo. The two begin to direct message one another and a tentative friendship that is clearly filled with sexual tension ensures. Only problem is Kim doesn't know how to commit, and between struggles at home and with her friends, Kim might not be ready for a relationship, or admitting to her family she is bisexual. Will Trini be able to withstand the sort of relationship Kim seemingly wants?





	1. Chapter One

Instagram wasn’t something Trini really messed around with before meeting Zack Taylor, more importantly known as the most annoying human in the world. He made one for her one night when the two of them were hanging out for the single purpose of sending her “quality” memes, and now she found herself on it frequently. Rarely did she post pictures of any kind, and her follower and following count was less than ten each, but the explore page did offer some nice videos to scar Zack with.

Today though she was feeling somewhat good about herself and the recent picture Zack had taken of them up in the mines. It was trespassing to go there, but it had a little bit of sentimentally to it for the both of them seeing as they’d met there. It was a simple photo, just the two of them sitting on the old train Zack favored, Zack holding the phone and Trini in the foreground, but the lighting was nice and she actually looked happy, so she decided to post it. It was the seventh photo she had posted, with the others being either her brothers or Zack. It was actually the first picture she had up of herself that wasn’t her profile. Unsurprisingly, only two people liked it, one being Zack and the other being a boy in her science class. Not that it mattered to her who liked her photos, and she forgot all about posting the picture until she got a notification nearly an hour later.

_k.harteyes liked your photo._

She’d never seen the username before, so she clicked it, admittedly surprised to find it belonged to the one and only Kimberly Hart. Trini knew Kimberly in the way everyone at school who weren’t friends with the girl knew her; co captain of the cheer squad, dating a football player, and a complete bitch. Well, Trini wasn’t sure if that last one was true, since she’s never actually had a conversation with Kim, but she can only assume. They did share biology together, a class that Trini loathed more than anything, though Kim answered enough questions when called on to seem as if she reasonably understood it.

_k.harteyes commented on your photo: You look really good!_

It only took a second to click ‘reply’ and respond with 'Thank you.’, and not even a minute later Kim was commenting again, a smiley face with the heart eyes that had Trini setting her phone down with a frown. That wasn’t flirting, was it? As far as she knew, Kim Hart was that ideal small town girl; hot and straight and completely out of anyone’s league. Trini thought she was cute, gorgeous even, but she hadn’t given her much consideration outside of those few thoughts. And as far as she knew, Kim wasn’t even aware of her existence. She was about to force any other thoughts from her mind when her phone dinged again, and she was honestly afraid it was Kim again, but thankfully it was just Zack.

Zack: yo dude Kim hart liked ur photo

Zack: she flirting

Zack: what if she wants to fuck

Zack: she fucks girls u know?

Trini: Shes dating Ty Flemmings dude

Zack: I’m telling u she sets off my gaydar

Trini: I didn’t even set off your gaydar

Zack: we aren’t talking about you

Zack: we’re talking bout Kim hart wanting to fuck u

Zack: I say go for it

Trini: You give horrible advice. Kim is straight with a boyfriend. I’m not into her. We don’t know each other

Zack: so talk to her

Zack: talk, flirt, fuck

Zack: then u have a gf

Trini: I’m going to bed

Zack: try not to have any wet dreams of Kim!

* * *

Kim didn’t say anything as Amanda rolled off of her and laid on the other side of the bed, the blankets long since having been kicked to the floor. They were both sweaty and naked, marks on both of their bodies as Kim’s chest heaved up and down from the orgasm Amanda just gave her. The silence continued as Amanda stood up and jerked her underwear and t-shirt over her head, forgoing the bra and pants altogether as she looked to Kim and and finally said, “You should head home before my dad is back.” 

It always went this way with them, though Kim wasn’t one to complain or take offense. Especially on nights like tonight when Ty was expecting her over once his parents were asleep. He had clue about the truth to Kim and Amanda’s relationship and that’s exactly how Kim wanted to keep it. Her relationship with Amanda was purely physical anyway; she didn’t love Amanda in the way she loved Ty. And she _did_ love Ty. Amanda just satisfied more of her physical needs than Ty could. 

“You’re probably right.” Kim followed Amanda’s lead and sat on the side of the bed, pulling her own clothes on as well. Nights like these happened frequently enough, especially given that Amanda’s father worked late most nights. If it wasn’t Amanda texting Kim to come over it was Kim texting Amanda asking if she could. The change in their relationship happened almost a year ago, right around the time Kim started dating Ty. The three of them were drunk at a party and Kim found herself alone with her best friend in a bedroom. As it happens, they started kissing and fell into bed together. Instead of their friendship ending or becoming awkward the following morning, they continued their affair behind  whoever Amanda was seeing and Ty’s backs. Its worked well ever since, and Kim would continue to let it happen for as long as she enjoyed it or Ty found out. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Amanda.” 

Amanda didn’t offer to walk Kim out and Kim didn’t ask as she grabbed her phone and keys and started the short walk back home. The two girls lived in the same neighborhood, less than a five minute walk between houses, and it was a nice night out, so Kim moved slowly as she walked down the sidewalk. She scrolled through Instragram as she went, liking most of the photos of either fellow cheerleaders or football players.

When her main page got too boring she switched over to the explore page just for something new. It was mostly beauty videos, a few memes, some suggestions to follow this person or that, and Kim ignored most of them. It wasn’t until a page  appeared for a girl called Trini did Kim stop walking. The first thing that popped into Kim’s head was 'who was this girl?’, and the second was (upon clicking on the page and finding only seven photos) 'this girl is really pretty’. The user name was Trini_Gomez, and Kim thought the name was somewhat familiar, but not really, and so Kim looked at all seven, four of which were what she guessed to be Trini’s younger brothers, and two of a boy who looked somewhat familiar to Kim but she couldn’t place his face. In both photos the guy seemed to be goofing around, one in which he was hanging upside down from an old and rusted train shirtless, a dark beanie on the dirt next to his phone and wallet, and in the other he was in the back of a pick-up, a game-boy in one hand and a Popsicle in the other.

Kim barely looked for longer than a few seconds at the guy or Trini’s brothers, focused completely on the one of Trini herself. The same guy was back in it, in a pair of tan jeans and white v-neck, a discarded jacket thrown behind him as he stood on the top of the train from the previous pictures, and Trini stood a few paces behind him, a pair of guy’s sunglasses over her face and her jacket also thrown to the ground. She had her tongue sticking out, showing her teeth as it seemed the guy took the picture mid laugh, and was doing the peace sign. Overall it was an adorable and quirky photo that Kim liked right away, and also found herself commenting that Trini looked really nice.

Trini responded only a few seconds later, nothing more than an appreciation of the compliment, and Kim added another comment, this one being an emoji. She’s not sure why she did it, but something about this girl caught Kim’s attention, and she couldn’t stop staring at the photos. Trini didn’t acknowledge the most recent comment, and Kim slid her phone into her back pocket as she walked into the front door of her house. It was quiet in her house, not unexpected given the time of night, and she had hoped she’d be able to just go to her room quickly to change before leaving for Ty’s, but was stopped by her parents. 

Both Kim’s father and mother were sitting in the living room when she climbed the steps, and they stopped their hush conversation to stare at Kim. She knew she was in for it, especially when her dad crossed one leg over his knee and scowled at her. “And where have you been all night, Kimberly Ann?” 

“At Amanda’s. I texted Mom earlier that I was heading over there to study.” Kim stood with crossed arms before her parents, silently begging her mother to back her up, but to no avail. Ali Hart had a glass of wine in hand, and seeing as it was close to ten at night, Kim would bet money it wasn’t her mother’s first glass. She’d be of no help against Kim’s father, and said nothing as Kim kept talking. “I wasn’t aware I couldn’t leave the house. I’m at Amanda’s all the time.” 

Kim’s father nodded, looking thoroughly displeased as he said, “That’s exactly the problem, Kimberly. You seem to never be home. Is there an issue you would like to discuss, seeing as you’d rather be at Amanda’s home than your own.” 

“Seriously? We were doing _homework_ , dad!” Kim rolled her eyes as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, guessing that most likely it was Ty urging her to come over now for a booty-call. She definitely was not in the mood for that now. 

“Raise your voice under my roof one more time and it will be the last time you find yourself in this house.” Roger Hart was standing up, his face red with anger as he too started to yell. Kim’s mother continued to sip and look between father and daughter as she sipped her wine, still maintaining her silence. Not surprising. Kim and Roger came to blows frequently and Ali has never once stepped in to intervene. “Go to your room _now_. I don’t want to see you for the rest of the night.” 

Kim said nothing as she turned and stomped to her room, slamming her door harder than needed as she knew it drove her father crazy. She hated him, hated her mother too. Hated everything about her family and was counting the days until college so she could leave Angel Grove behind her. Once she was out of this town she was never looking back. There was nothing that could possibly keep her here. 

She could hear her parents downstairs: her father’s loud ranting about how much of an _annoyance_ Kim was, and her mother moving from the living room to the kitchen, probably in search of another bottle. Ali’s voice was too low to make out, but Roger stayed loud enough, continually screaming how Kim took too much for advantage and was ungrateful. From his point of view, he could did nothing wrong, and his actions towards his daughter were justified. 

Kim hated her father more than anything. 

The urge to leave her house was nearly overwhelming, suddenly feeling too confined in the tiny bedroom. She couldn’t keep listening to her father rant about how much of a disappointment she was, but knew leaving would make things worse if they came to check on her. So she stayed, curled up in a ball on her bed. There was nothing else to do but check Instagram once again, though she went straight to one specific profile. Seven posts, four followers, and following twenty-nine people, and right under that information was ‘Message’. Kim hesitated for only a moment before she clicked it and her screen immediately switched to the DM page. 

She started to type ‘hey’ then erased that, before typing ‘hey its Kim hart. just wanted to say you looked really nice in that pic’, and then replacing that with ‘Hey!’. That last one was too energetic for having never talked to the girl before and was promptly removed as well. Finally, Kim settled for a simple hello and introduction of herself. Her heart beat too quick in her chest when she sent the message, though she couldn’t grasp why, and a large part of her wanted to click unsend when given the option. Just as her thumb held down the message and she went to click ‘unsend’, the worst possible thing appeared under the message. 

_Seen_. 

“Fuck me.” Kim shouldn’t have sent that fucking message because now she was coming off as a creep. She’s already liked and commented twice on a photo, she shouldn’t have gone and messaged the girl. Besides, what if Trini wasn’t interested in girls like that? Was Kim even interested in Trini like that at all? Sure, she was hot, gorgeous even, but Kim had Ty and Amanda, did she really need to add _another_ person to that mix? Kim had no fucking clue what she was doing and really was just regretting her entire existence when she saw that Trini had begun typing, and then her message popped up. 

_Hello_. 


	2. Chapter Two

Trini had ended up showering before she went to bed, and attempted to push all thoughts about Kimberly Hart from her mind. There was no reason for the top girl in their grade to like or comment on a photo of someone as unknown as Trini, and it definitely had nothing to do with Kimberly being into girls. Kimberly and her boyfriend were affectionate enough in the hallways (to the point of frequently being warned by various teachers) for anyone to question their commitment to one another. And even if Kimberly _was_ into girls, which Trini does not believe, why would Kimberly go for Trini when she could be with her gorgeous best friend? None of it made any sense and Trini wanted to sleep and forget about any interaction with Kimberly Hart. She was just about to close her eyes and try to sleep when her phone vibrated just once, signaling something from Instagram. Most likely Zack sending her memes, but she checked nonetheless. 

She nearly choked when she saw she had a message from k.harteyes. 

_Hi. It’s Kim Hart_

Trini blinked a few times as she read the message once, twice, three times before hovering over the keypad. Should she respond? Did she even want to respond? She originally wanted to sleep and pretend Kimberly never acknowledged her, but that seemed to be impossible now. Besides, Kimberly would be able to tell that Trini had read the message and was promptly ignored if she didn’t respond, so now she doesn’t have much of a choice. 

She typed a quick and simple hello, and wasn’t expecting the message to immediately be read, but then she saw Kimberly was typing back and now Trini definitely didn’t know what to do. Fucking Kimberly Hart was clearly trying to have some type of conversation with Trini, what the hell should she do? Text back? About _what_?

k.harteyes: Just wanted to let you know the pic you posted was very nice. You’re really gorgeous

Trini_Gomez: Uuuh thanks 

k.harteyes: Sorry if I woke you up. Having a shit night but your pic made me smile 

Trini stared down at her phone for a minute wondering how she was supposed to reply to that message. She didn’t know Kimberly. They weren’t friends. Trini didn’t know how to socialize or console. What was she supposed to do?

Trini_Gomez: I was awake. Sorry to hear you’re not having a good night 

That didn’t sound right and Trini frowned at her screen, knowing her message was too apathetic. Kimberly was clearly reaching out for a reason and Trini should probably try to sound like a normal human being. 

Trini_Gomez: Wanna talk about it?

Whenever Zack was upset over something regarding his sick mother, Trini always tried to get him to talk about it, and while he rarely did he always appreciated the effort. The least Trini could do was offer the same to Kimberly, especially after the girl went out of her way to call Trini gorgeous, something no one besides Zack had ever done before. And Zack had never called her _gorgeous_ , but pretty and attractive to boost her confidence and hot when he was drunk. In the beginning of their friendship Zack didn’t try to hide his interest in Trini, which makes Trini now highly doubt the guy’s gaydar, but he flirted relentlessly until Trini said she was gay. Zack dropped his flirting and moved on to trying to be Trini’s wingman (he sucked) and wanted to help score girls (he couldn’t). Not that he had much of a chance to truly try, seeing as he was the only person who Trini had openly come out to. She’d sooner die than confess to her overbearing mother that she was a lesbian. Her mother would never understand, or worse, would consider it a phase. 

k.harteyes: Its ok I’m not trying to bother you 

Trini_Gomez: I can listen if you wanna vent 

k.harteyes: Another time maybe 

k.harteyes: I have to get to sleep sorry for bothering youu really 

k.harteyes: You’re just super pretty and I wanted you to know that 

k.harteyes: A girl should always be told when she’s pretty like you 

Trini_Gomez: Well in that case you’re beautiful 

k.harteyes: Goodnight Trini Gomez

Trini_Gomez: Goodnight Kimberly Hart 

* * *

“I expect you home immediately after school.” Roger Hart was already standing at the base of the stairs when Kim came down the next morning, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Your actions last night were reprehensible. Until I say otherwise you will come straight home from school every day and will not be going out on the weekends. Say goodbye to Tyler and Amanda for some time.” 

Kim grabbed a banana and a shake from the fridge, barely acknowledging her father following her every move from the archway separating the kitchen from the dinning room. “You know I have cheerleading practice after school every day.” With her back turned to him she rolled her eyes, wanting nothing more than to be able to leave this house and never have to come back. “That doesn’t end until four.” 

“Then I expect you home by four-fifteen. Is that understood, Kimberly? And do not speak to me with that attitude again.” The fridge opened and slammed as Roger grabbed the milk to add to the coffee he was about to start brewing, and though he couldn’t see her, he somehow knew she was trying to sneak out. “Do not just walk away from me, Kimberly. For fucks sake have I taught you no manners?” 

Thankfully, the sound of a horn beeping outside saved Kim from surely saying something else that would get her into further trouble. She’s not quite sure _how_ she manages to piss her father off consistently every day, but it seems he’s hated her all her life. Her mother was no better, really, though Ali’s annoyance with Kim started a few years ago, same as the heavy drinking. It seemed as if one day Ali picked up the wine bottle and just never managed to set it down again. Kim wasn’t sure if that made her own life better or worse: better in the sense that for the most part Ali tended to leave Kim alone, but worse as her own mother was of no help against Roger. 

“That’s my ride. I have to get to school before I’m late.” Roger said nothing more to her and Kim quickly grabbed her keys and bag before fleeing from the house. Surprisingly enough, this was a rather tame morning in the Hart house and she wanted to leave before something made Roger go off again. 

Amanda was out front in her convertible, music loudly playing as the girl scrolled through her phone waiting for Kim to come out. She didn’t look up as Kim dropped her bag in the back seat and hopped in the front, not questioning the sigh from Kim and how she rested her head on her hand on the door.  

“Mark is throwing a party tonight- what time do you want to show up?” Amanda asked as she pulled away from the curb, starting the short ten minute drive from their neighborhood to school, passing a few other of their class members driving as well, and underclassmen waiting on the bus stops.  

Mark was a close friend of Ty’s, another member of the football team and someone Kim could barley tolerate. He was a sexist pig who would get too handsy when he was drinking (he kind of got handsy when he wasn’t drinking either) and Ty would never tell him to leave Kim alone. Frequently she found herself having to shove him away only for him to come back a few moments later, reeking of sweat and beer. All of his parties took place in the woods about a mile behind his house, far enough away for no neighbors to hear the noises from the teens and any pounding base. Not to mention there was a lake at the base of one of the mountains right where he tended to throw his parties, meaning most of the people got half naked and would drunkenly jump into the freezing cold water. 

Kim was not a fan in the slightest of these parties, yet Ty and Amanda continued to drag her to them each and every time. “My father is ridiculously pissed at me and I’m grounded. I don’t think I’ll be able to sneak out tonight.” Usually she’d be furious at her father for overreacting to the smallest of things, but tonight she finally had an excuse to stay in. 

“Your father needs to pull that stick out of his ass once and for all.” Amanda shrugged with a laugh as she pulled into one of the many spots at Angel Grove High, finding a few of their friends hanging out around some cars. “Sneak out when they go to sleep- you know they won’t notice. Your mom will be too drunk and your dad will fall asleep early anyway.” 

“ _Real_ nice, Amanda.” Kim jerked her bag from the back and slammed the car door closed, suddenly just as mad at Amanda as she was at her parents. Amanda didn’t understand _anything_ and she never would. Her mother adored her and her father gave her anything she asked for. As many times as Kim’s been to Amanda’s house she’s never even heard Amanda’s father so much as yell at the TV. 

If they hadn’t been friends for as long as they have, Kim isn’t sure her and Amanda would last much longer. They first met in kindergarten when Kim comforted a crying Amanda after they were dropped off in the morning, and it seemed their friendship had been solidified ever since. Despite a few fights over guys and both girls being rude to one another throughout the years they have stayed together. The older Kim got the more she questioned the sanity of that decision. 

Deciding that her day was already ruined before it even started, Kim went through the first two periods of her day in relative silence, not bothering to focus in her classes and choosing instead to doodling in her notebook. She had no interest in school today and wanted nothing more than to leave. She isn’t quite sure where she’d be going given that her house was out of the option, but she knew she needed to be somewhere else besides here. 

It wasn’t until the end of biology did Kim run into someone else and be forced to socialize. The lecture for the day had been incredibly boring, so far the worst class of the day, and Kim was just looking for an easy thirty minute lunch break when she quite literally knocked someone to the ground. With the mood she was in Kim hadn’t decided if she was going to apologize or just stomp away, until she looked to the ground and saw it was the girl from last night. 

Like in the picture Trini had posted, she had one side of her hair braided back in three tight braids, her entire head mostly covered by a grey beanie. She was wearing tight jeans with some rips that Kim couldn’t figure out if were bought that way or were old enough the rips came naturally, and a loose white t-shirt. A yellow and black flannel was dropped next to her on the ground and she stared up at Kim with a frown. 

“What the hell?” Trini moved to pick herself up, Kim too stunned to make a move to help as she kept staring at Trini. The girl was beautiful in pictures but holy _fuck_ was she perfect in real life. Kim doesn’t think she’s seen anyone quite as breath taking as the girl now standing before her with a look of complete distaste on her face. “Watch where you’re going, Kimberly.” 

Kim couldn’t manage to find any words to respond, especially given that Trini seemed very angry- more angry then was was reasonable over an accident. But more than that, Kim started to frown because _since when was Trini in her biology class_? 

“Uh- I’m, uh, I’m sorry,” Kim winced at the lame apology, her frown matching Trini’s as the two girls continued to stare at one another. It seemed Kim’s heart was beating much too fast for unknown reasons, and when Trini turned to try and leave Kim found herself not wanting the girl to go. “Wait!” She jerked out to grab Trini’s arm, keeping her in place. Trini raised an eyebrow at the unexpected touch as she looked back to Kim, who said, “I, uh, I appreciate you talking to me last night.” 

“Yeah, well,” Trini shrugged and clearly wanted to leave as she kept looking between Kim and the exit, but Kim couldn’t let her go, not yet. “I should get to lunch.” 

“Um, I can walk you!” Internally Kim flinched. She sounded so needy and desperate and she wasn’t sure why. Trini was just another girl in Kim’s class, so why did Kim feel the need to continue to force a conversation. Especially given that Trini looked like she wanted to do the complete opposite than walk with Kim, but said nothing as the two started the short journey to the cafeteria. Taking a deep breath to hopefully make her voice more steady, Kim continued and said,“I meant what I said about appreciating you talking to me. You had no reason to you but.. it was a bad night so thank you.” 

“Not a problem.” Trini made no effort to hide uncomfortable she was, and part of Kim felt horrible and embarrassed for continuing a relatively one sided conversation, but a larger, more selfish part of her craved it. She had no idea why that part of herself was there at all, but couldn’t find it in herself to question it. 

The two girls finally made it to the cafeteria, and it was obvious they would be heading in opposite directions. Kim’s friend were to the left, Amanda and the rest of the cheerleaders as well as most of the football team, while the boy Trini had on her instagram was hanging out by the door leading outside. 

Trini motioned to the boy clearly waiting for her. “Well, uh, see you.” 

As Trini went to leave Kim couldn’t keep the comment to herself as she said, “I also meant what I said last night. That I think you’re very gorgeous.” 

There was no response as Trini turned rather quickly, almost too quickly, but Kim could have sworn she saw light blush on the other girl’s face. With a smile, Kim started walking towards her friends table. It seemed none of them noticed the interaction between Kim and Trini, and that’s how Kim preferred it. She knew none of her friends would understand, because hell, Kim didn’t really understand it much herself. 

But she knew without a doubt there was something about Trini Gomez that pulled Kim Hart to her. And Kim would be damned if she didn’t find out what that something was. 


	3. Chapter Three

Zack was already on the roof of the old train, an open pack of Oreos next to him as he laid on his worn out leather jacket. The sun had set hours before, and Zack was just staring up at the night sky. It was too cloudy to see many stars, but he stared unblinkingly up into the dark. Something was going on with him, Trini could see that right away, and so she climbed up to the top of the train and sat with her legs crossed beside him, stealing the Oreo out of his hand. He didn’t even object- another sign something was off. 

“What’s up, man?” Trini ripped the Oreo in half, licking the white first before biting the mostly stale black part. Zack always made fun of her for wasting time breaking it apart when he just shoves the entire cookie into his mouth like the beast he is. When he said nothing she kicked his side lightly, leaving a dirt imprint in his black shirt. “Dude, c’mon. What’s going on?” 

“My uncle came today.” Zack missed the second half of school again today, leaving directly after lunch, giving Trini a vague answer in response to her questioning. Trini completely forgot Zack had an uncle on his mother’s side, a man a few years younger than Zack’s mom whom Trini had never met. As far as she knew, he’d never been to Angel Grove and has seen Zack less than a handful of times in his life. Trini could think of only one reason the man would come now of all times, and knew whatever Zack was about to say wouldn’t be good. “He told mom he thinks she needs to get put into a hospital for long term care.” Zack was silent for a moment aside from a quick sniffle before continuing. “There’s apparently a cheap one in Arizona, near where he leaves, that said they have room for her.” 

Trini’s throat tightened at the thought. What did that mean for Zack? For their friendship? He couldn’t leave Angel Grove, and his mother couldn’t go into a home. When she voiced her concerns Zack merely shrugged and rubbed under his nose. 

“I’m, uh, thinking about dropping out of school too,” he mumbled quietly, holding an Oreo in his hand but making no move to eat it. It seemed he just needed something to do with his hands while he talked. Rambled for like it, but Trini would listen. He needed to say this. “If I drop out I’ll be able to take care of Ma more easily, and could get a part time job at night while she sleeps. It’ll work out. Maybe then I can convince my uncle not to take her to Arizona.” 

Dropping out of school should never be an option, but for Zack... Trini could see the appeal. He barely went, and she had serious concerns about him passing this grade to begin with. His grades were less than acceptable right now due to frequent absences when his mother became too sick to be left alone. Trini isn’t surprised he’s considering dropping out. “You know I’m here for you,” she said slowly, never one used to comforting people. But this was Zack, and his lovely mother. She’d do anything for them. “If you need help with her, I’m here. You know that.” 

“I know. But, I don't need to drag anyone else into this. I just... need to focus on my mother. I can't do that when I’m dealing with the shitty teachers and principle at school. I think I’m gonna do it Monday, I don't know.” Zack shrugged, finally popping the Oreo into his mouth and chewing slowly. “Tell me ‘bout your girl.” 

Trini instantly felt her heart rate increasing at the thought of Kimberly Hart. The girl was by no means Trini’s girl (Trini’s anything, really), but she knew who Zack referenced despite not saying a name. Excitement mixed with confusion clouded Trini’s thoughts as she continued to picture Kim today in bio. That was their first time talking in person, and Kim was even more gorgeous up close and personal. Despite that, Trini felt highly uncomfortable and wanted to leave. She made it clear her desire to leave, and Kimberly either didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zack had demanded to know everything that Trini and Kimberly talked about on their walk to lunch, but Trini hadn’t had much to say. They didn’t really talk about anything at all, mostly just Kimberly calling her gorgeous again. As Trini pointed that out to Zack, her phone vibrated once- an Instagram notification. This time she knew who it would be from prior to unlocking her phone. 

k.harteyes: Trino

k.harteyes: Trnii hi 

Trini_Gomez: Uh hi?

k.harteyes: Has anyone ever tpld you your gorgesu

“I think Kimberly is drunk.” Trini turned the phone so Zack could read the poorly spelled messages and the incorrect form of ‘you’re’. “Do I keep responding? Why is she even messaging me at all since she’s probably at a party or something.” Given that Zack and Trini weren’t exactly popular (or even friendly) with anyone else at their school it was unsurprising they weren’t aware of any sort of parties happening. Neither of them had ever been to a party in their life, though they weren’t complaining. 

k.harteyes: I need hell

k.harteyes: Help 

“Something actually wrong or is she just too drunk?” Zack’s eyebrows wrinkled down in confusion as Trini typed out a similar question to what was just asked. Type bubbles appeared instantly and both teenagers looked to each other in confusion once more. 

k.harteyes: Pick me up 

k.harteyes: Plz

k.harteyes: I dont likr it 

Trini_Gomez: Are you okay? Did something happen?

k.harteyes: Mark won’t leace me alnoe 

Trini didn’t know who Mark was, but given that Kimberly was most likely drunk at a party, Trini didn’t like the implications of what could happen there if he wasn't leaving her alone. She wasn’t sure where Amanda or Ty were (or if they’d be any help at all even if they were around), but she knew she couldn’t just leave Kimberly there. It didn't matter that they weren’t friends and barely knew one another- Trini couldn’t let a girl suffer drunk at a party when she could help. Zack seemed to have the seem belief when he read the message as he stood up and slipped his jacket on, holding his hand out to pull Trini up. 

“Find out where she is,” Zack said, both of them climbing down from the train. Apparently all thoughts of Zack’s mom and uncle were put out of his mind as he focused on helping Kimberly took over. He was a good guy at heart (a big doofus constantly), but he was much more than the boy who skipped school and hung around broken trains. It was a shame only Trini got to see this side of him, this loving and caring side that put others before himself, because she knew anyone would be lucky to have Zack Taylor in their life. 

Kimberly responded with a poorly detailed message that said they were someone in the woods near the old gold mine, which actually wasn’t too far from the old trains. There was a cliff not too far from here that Trini sometimes meditated on that overlooked the gold mine, but it was surrounded by acres of forest. It could take forever to find them. Trini messaged back asking for a better description, to which Kimberly in return sent a selfie of her. The picture exposed how drunk the girl truly was: her eyes were barely open, what white parts shown were red and watery, and her tongue stuck out between swollen lips. Trini wouldn’t let herself think of the implications of that detail, and moved on to the rest of the photo. Kimberly was wearing a white dress, or at least what looked like a dress from what the picture revealed, and her long and normally styled hair was disheveled. From sex or alcohol Trini didn't know, though she prayed it was the latter. 

“Look.” Zack pointed to a part in the back of the picture, a barely readable sign off to the side, somewhat hidden by trees. “Isn’t that the Gold Mine sign?” 

Trini couldn’t say for sure, but if it was actually that sign, then they knew where to go. Seeing as they had no other clues about where Kimberly could possibly be, they both looked to each other and shrugged, setting off in the general direction of the mine. It was better than nothing, but Trini didn’t have high hopes. 

The two of them had been walking for nearly half an hour, and were debating giving up hopes (as much as Trini didn’t want to leave Kimberly drunk at a party), when they started to hear the unmistakable deep bass of club music. It was coming from their left, and they only had to walk a few more minutes in that direction before they could see fire pits illuminating the area and the loud chatter of too many conversations at once. Well, they've found the party, now it was only a matter of time before they ran into Kimberly (hopefully unharmed). 

“Should we split up?” Zack had to yell to be heard over the thumping music, and Trini asked him to repeat himself twice before she understood and nodded. Half of their class was in the woods right now, and they’d cover more ground separated. The two wandered away from one another, keeping their phones in hand to make sure to answer any calls or text from the other. 

Trini watched as Zack went to the left, so she took the right side, passing many people she frequently saw in the school hallways. She knew none of their names and was pretty sure they didn’t know her’s either. Not that she ever cared, especially now given that her prime focus was on finding Kimberly. The text the girl sent her was slightly nerve-racking and right now Trini wanted nothing more than to find Kimberly and get her away from a stupid high school party. And away from whoever that Mark guy was that wouldn’t leave her alone.  

After walking for some time Trini finally saw Kimberly Hart sitting on the ground by one of the many small fires the, her back resting on an overturned tree. A beer bottle was in hand, mostly full, and the girl was focused completely on the fire. Trini refused to acknowledge the feeling of relief that overcame her when she spotted Kimberly. They weren’t friends by any means, just had a casual conversation sometimes, but Trini was still somewhat concerned about the girl’s safety. Kimberly didn’t react when Trini came to a stop beside her, and without even having said anything Trini could tell the girl was wasted. 

“Kimberly.” It took two more attempts of Trini calling her name before Kimberly responded, looking up with bleary eyes that couldn’t seem to focus on Trini. “You okay?” This was awkward, and Trini wasn’t completely sure what to do, and she had a million questions that she knew Kimberly couldn’t answer right now. Mainly what the fuck happened with Mark, but also why she was sitting alone away from everyone else. Had she gotten drunk and something happened, or did something happen causing her to drink afterwards? Trini wanted to know it all, but mostly just wanted to get Kimberly away from here. “Let’s get out of here.” 

“She’s going to hate me,” Kimberly slurred as she attempted to stand up, jerking forward so quickly that Trini barely had time to react to reach out and grab Kimberly. She wrapped her arms around Kimberly’s waist and had no time to process how toned her stomach felt through the t-shirt before Kimberly was hissing and flinching away. “Stop.” Kimberly swatted at Trini, missing her hands by a mile as she tried to lurch away from Trini’s grip. “Stop it.” 

Trini let go, taking a step back as Kimberly rubbed her stomach gingerly. She wobbled on her feet as she looked at Trini, who didn’t question it despite the anger coursing through her and said, “Let’s get out of here.” 

Kimberly needed help staying upright as they started walking the way Trini came from originally, a few people now looking at her as she had one arm around Kimberly’s waist. Neither girl paid any of their classmates any mind as Trini texted Zack for a meet up point, still attempting to hold in her anger at the thought of someone putting their hands on Kimberly. Kimberly stumbled over fallen branches every few steps, and almost took Trini down with her once or twice, but they finally reached where Zack was waiting against a tree, a beer bottle in hand. 

“Really, dude?” Trini glared at him as he came up on Kimberly’s other side, taking most of the weight from Trini as they started walking towards town. 

Zack shrugged the question off with a laugh and pointed with the bottle towards the gold mine. “We can cross through there and get to town quicker. No one is ever in there this late.” 

“Sounds good to me.” The sooner they got away from this piece of trash party the sooner Trini could relax. She couldn’t keep her mind off of whoever the fuck hurt Kimberly. “Let’s just cross and get this stupid night over with.” Like Zack said, the mine is always empty this time of night, and there wouldn’t be anyone there to run into as they got Kim home. Nothing could possibly go wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> first power rangers fic, thank you so much for reading! also posting this story on Tumblr for those interested to read it there as well. my handle is killingxrangers@tumblr.com
> 
> thank you guys for taking the time to read this!


End file.
